El valiente caballero
by Selenika91
Summary: El día de Todos los Santos es muy sagrado para algunos. No tanto para otros. Sir Gwaine tiene su propia manera de celebrarlo, una que puede molestar a más de un espíritu malvado.


___Este fic participa en el reto **"Pesadilla en Camelot Street"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

******__****Disclaimer: **_Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**EL VALIENTE CABALLERO**_

—Día de Todos los Santos —pronunció con mofa un caballero mientras se arrastraba por los oscuros pasillos del castillo—. ¡Cómo si ellos necesitaran que les rindiéramos homenaje en un frío cementerio! —exclamó entre carcajadas mientras se apoyaba en una pared descansando. Él había encontrado su propia manera de _honrarles_ pasando la noche en la taberna.

Sir Gwaine intentó incorporarse para seguir rumbo a su habitación, pero fue una ardua tarea pues había bebido demasiado vino brindando por todos aquellos a los que había perdido, así como por los fallecidos de sus nuevos y borrachos amigos.

—Seguro que alguno, ofendido, se ha levantado de su tumba para perseguirme —dijo con ironía al recordar que sir Elyan llevaba toda la noche advirtiéndole que fuera más respetuoso con los muertos y tuvo tal ataque de risa que a punto estuvo de caerse de bruces contra el suelo.

Sabía que al día siguiente tendría que aguantar una dura jornada de trabajo y posiblemente se arrepintiera de todos los excesos nocturnos, pero en ese momento estaba disfrutando de su estado de embriaguez. Se sentía flotar más que caminar medio a rastras por los lúgubres corredores y por ello no se dio cuenta, hasta unos segundos después, que todas las antorchas se habían apagado repentinamente.

Al principio pensó que simplemente se debió a una ráfaga de aire, aunque no recordaba haber notado viento, pero volvió a reír mientras se encogía de hombros, no estaba en condiciones de preocuparse por semejante tontería. Total, él era muy capaz de llegar a su habitación en medio de la más completa negrura.

"_Primero izquierda, luego otra vez izquierda… ¿o era derecha?"._

Pero pronto dejó de preocuparse por eso, pues el eco le traía el sonido amortiguado de unos pesados y quedos pasos, como los de un prisionero cuando es llevado al cadalso.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó intentando serenarse, si el rey Arturo lo encontraba tan ebrio tendría problemas.

Pero nadie respondió y el sonido cesó. La oscuridad era impermeable y parecía acentuar la falta de sonido. Escuchó cómo el viento corría veloz por una puerta entreabierta produciendo un silbido que le provocó un escalofrío que no fue capaz de evitar. _"Es por el frío" _se dijo.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros, pero esta vez sin risas. Estaba convencido de que no pasaba nada extraño, pero aún así notaba cómo los efectos del vino pasaban mientras permanecía alerta y con la mano cerca de la empuñadura, solo por si acaso.

El viento le trajo de nuevo el sonido de aquellos misteriosos pasos, aunque parecían venir de la dirección contraria.

"_¿Cómo ha podido llegar hasta ahí sin haberse cruzado conmigo?"_ se extrañó.

—¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrese! —exigió.

Ante la falta de respuesta echó a andar hacia aquel perturbador eco, pero no hubo dado más de cinco pasos cuando volvió a reinar el silencio en aquella parte del palacio. Sir Gwaine estaba empezando a cabrearse, a él nadie le iba a tratar de esa manera, había hecho una pregunta sin obtener respuesta alguna, eso era una falta de respeto. Ya se encargaría él de encontrar a esa persona para enseñarle modales.

Así decidió encaminarse hacia el último punto de referencia que tenía, pero de nuevo escuchó aquellos pasos que provenían de una dirección completamente distinta. Dándose cuenta de que no merecía la pena preguntar, cambió de rumbo en pos de aquel suave rumor, sin hacer ni un ruido. Pero cuando había entrado en otro pasillo, cuyas antorchas también permanecían apagadas, acercándose al origen del sonido éste cesó, para comenzar inmediatamente después en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, alejándose.

Salvo que ya no eran solo unos pasos, escuchaba el inquietante sonido de unos cascos de caballo. _"¡Como si algo de esto tuviera algún sentido!" _pensó mientras maldecía en voz alta. Cada vez que creía acercarse a la persona o criatura que producía el ruido, éste cesaba unos instantes para comenzar de nuevo lejos de su alcance.

Sir Gwaine, ya totalmente sobrio, comenzaba a correr persiguiéndolo, ¡tenía que llegar al fondo de aquel misterio! No se engañaba, ninguna persona podía estar en un sitio e inmediatamente después en otro, y ningún caballo podía trotar por aquellos pasillos sin ser visto. Por lo tanto, probablemente se estuviera enfrentando a algo mucho más maligno que un simple humano; tal vez un fantasma enfurecido por su actitud de aquella noche. El valiente caballero notó cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca con solo pensarlo.

Pero si ese ser podía representar un peligro, tenía que enfrentarse a él, aunque estuviera —y jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, ni ante sí mismo siquiera— ligeramente asustado.

"Por el amor de Dios, soy un caballero de Camelot" se recordó mientras continuaba con su carrera siguiendo el resonar de los cascos de caballo.

Así siguió durante lo que parecieron horas, siempre a punto de atrapar a aquel espíritu o lo que quiera que fuese. A punto.

Pero, finalmente, había llegado su momento, lo presentía.

Se acercaba sigilosamente escuchando con atención. Se aproximaba a un pasillo iluminado, el primero que veía en largo rato. Estaba convencido de que ahí encontraría a la criatura. Con el corazón en un puño, temiendo qué podría encontrar, se plantó de un salto en medio de la luz. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse hasta que al final, con el corazón acelerado, vio una figura.

—¿Elyan? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Gwaine? ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó el caballero que parecía sobresaltado mientras observaba a su amigo sudoroso y agotado.

—Yo… esto… —Gwaine no sabía qué decir, en medio de aquella claridad no parecía tan aterrador el ruido que llevaba rato persiguiendo, ni siquiera parecía real—. Nada —terminó, abatido—. Me voy a dormir.

Sir Elyan no dijo nada mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio cómo se marchaba. Cuando sir Gwaine desapareció en el interior de su habitación, desde oscuros rincones se acercaron sir León y sir Percival sin pronunciar palabra.

Los tres se observaron unos instantes para acabar finalmente en el suelo revolcándose entre risas.

* * *

_Bueno, sí, lo reconozco: muy típico y nada original... Pero me apetecía escribirlo jeje_

_El texto (sin disclaimers ni títulos) ocupa 999 palabras y ya siento si el final es muy rápido, ¡pero no podía seguir escribiendo! Espero que aún así se entienda la idea. Y me gustaba dejar la imagen final de los caballeros por los suelos... Muajaja_

_Feliz Halloween, por adelantado ;-)_

_Saludos - Selenia._


End file.
